Wenn Hermine träumt
by routerf
Summary: Hermine hatte Zeit. Sie konnte warten. Hermine hatte auch genügend Geduld, um jahrelang darauf zu warten, dass Ron von selbst merken würde, dass er etwas mehr für seine beste Freundin empfand. Und Hermine konnte träumen...
1. Im Fuchsbau

**Vorwort**

Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen zu „Wenn Hermine träumt".

Diese Geschichte spielt während Band 6 und 7, mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Hermine und Ron aus Hermines Sicht.

Begleitet Hermine, wenn sie (auf Grundlage der Bücher) mal wieder an Ron denkt und das Ganze in kleinen (Tag-)Träumen Hermines endet; idealisiert, heil, romantisch.

Was es hier gibt: Hurt/Comfort, Romantik, minimal Kitsch, Emotionen, leichte Anflüge von Humor  
Was es hier nicht gibt: Action, detaillierte Erotik/Sex/Slash, Realismus, regelmäßige Updates

Die Geschichte ist canon-verträglich (Ausflüge in das HP-Film-Universum sind möglich). Für das komplette In-Character-Verhalten der Figuren kann ich aber nicht garantieren. Vor allem, da mir der Einblick in die weibliche Psyche verwehrt bleibt.

Inspiriert durch: "Schach" von Maia May, "Watered" von Hallie Potter, "Erbe der Väter" von Pinguin3...(Ja, dies stellt Werbung und eine uneingeschränkte Leseempfehlung dar)

**Disclaimer:**

Ich bin nicht in Besitz der Rechte für Harry Potter und allem was dazu gehört. Ich blicke gerade neidisch Richtung JKR und Warner Bros., winke ihnen zu und halte ein Plakat hoch, wo drauf steht: "Ich habe eine Fanfiction zu Harry Potter geschrieben. Aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit und schade auch nicht der Marke." Und zwar die ganze Geschichte lang.  
Und ein Teil des Teaser-Satzes ist aus der besten Fanfiction, die es gibt, entnommen, nämlich „Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden" von Maia May, bei der ich mich herzlich für die Genehmigung bedanke.  
Fragen, Anmerkungen, Lob, Kritik? Ich würde mich über eine Review freuen.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel.

**Im Fuchsbau**

Der Nebel drückte gegen das krumme, turmartige Häuschen in Südengland. Nur ein Fenster war erleuchtet. Auf dem Bett dahinter saß eine junge Frau im Schlafanzug, die buschigen Haare auf ihren Schultern und ihre braunen Augen in die Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster starrend. In ihrem Schoß lag ein Buch. Sie hatte darin gelesen, um sich abzulenken, doch an diesem Abend half es nicht. Vielleicht weil sie das Buch auswendig kannte. Vielleicht weil Ginny nicht da war, die sie von ihrer Laune ablenken konnte. Oder eher weil Ginny nicht da war und sie nicht gezwungen war, so zu tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre.

Und, nein, nichts war in Ordnung. Voldemort war zurückgekehrt, Sirius vor ihren Augen gestorben, Harry vor ihren Augen zerbrochen, hunderte Dementoren streiften wahllos durch Land und Ron...Ron hatte nichts bemerkt. Wie schon voriges Jahr hatte er alle ihre Bemühungen, zarten Versuche und Andeutungen gekonnt übersehen. Wie im Grimmauld Platz Nummer Zwölf hatten sie nur geredet. Wann Harry wohl kommen würde, was der Orden plane, wie die ZAG's wohl ausfallen würden. Auf ihre intensiven Blicke hatte er nicht reagiert. Sie waren Freunde. Mehr nicht. Jedenfalls nicht für Ron...

Aber auf Fleur hatte er reagiert. Seit diese vor einigen Tagen mit Bill im Fuchsbau angekommen war. Er wurde rot, wenn er sie sah. Er begann zu stottern, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Und er war auffälig oft in ihrer Nähe. Und Hermine hatte sich jedes Mal geärgert, wie ihr Ron sich nur von solchen Äußerlichkeiten leiten lassen konnte.

Hermine hatte schon die nagende Vermutung, dass Ginny mehr zu wissen glaubte, als sie sollte. Dass sie mehr wusste, als ihr lieber Bruder. Die Art und Weise, wie Ginny sie manchmal ansah, wenn Ron mal wieder Fleur anhimmelte, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Aber mit Ginny darüber reden? Ja, Hermine hatte ihr damals geholfen, sich nicht zu sehr auf Harry zu fixieren. Erfolgreich wohlgemerkt, wo Ginny doch an diesem Abend bei Dean war. Aber Ginny beichten, was sie über Ron dachte? Was sie schon seit einiger Zeit immer spürte, wenn er in der Nähe war? Nein, sie könnte das süffisante Grinsen nicht ertragen, das sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufbaute. Natürlich wüsste Ginny Rat und eigentlich würde sie es ihr schulden. Aber Hilfe anzunehmen anstatt Hilfe zu geben war doch schwieriger. Es hatte doch alles keinen Sinn.

Resigniert legte Hermine ihr Buch auf das Nachtschränkchen, löschte die Kerze und wickelte sich fest in ihre Decke. Sie schloss die Augen und sank in ihre Kissen._ Auf dem Flur knarrten die Dielenbretter und die Tür ging leise quietschend auf. Eine Gestalt schob sich durch die Tür und Hermine erkannte Ron in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit sofort. „Schläfst Du schon?", flüsterte er, während er sich einen Stuhl an ihr Bett zog und sich darauf nieder ließ. „Ron, was machst Du...", setzte sie an. „Ich mache mir Sorgen. Du wirkst so traurig. Was ist los?" Er stand vom Stuhl auf, nur um sich gleich darauf an das Fußende ihres Bettes zu setzen. „Ron..." Sie versuchte einen vollständigen Satz zu Stande zu bringen. Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinab. Er legte sich neben sie, legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund und begann zu schnurren. _Hermine erwachte, auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag Krummbein. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Fell des Katers und wünschte sich, nicht aufgewacht zu sein.


	2. It feels like that

**It feels like that**

„Ich will mit Dir sprechen, Harry. Das hättest Du nicht tun dürfen. Du hast Slughorn gehört, es ist verboten."

„Was willst Du machen? Uns anzeigen?" Natürlich, Ron fehlte mal wieder die Moral. Egal, wie verboten es war, oder ob sie sie anzeigen würde, es war nicht fair, das würde er doch verstehen.

„Worüber redet ihr zwei eigentlich?" Worüber sie redeten? 'Stell Dich doch nicht so dumm, Harry.'

„Du weißt ganz genau, worüber wir reden! Du hast beim Frühstück einen Schuss Glückstrank in Rons Saft gegeben. Felix Felicis!"

„Nein, habe ich nicht." 'Oh, lüg doch nicht, Harry.' Sie war doch nicht blind.

„Doch, das hast Du, Harry. Und deshalb ist auch alles gut gelaufen. Slytherin-Spieler sind ausgefallen und Ron hat alles gehalten."

„Ich habe ihn nicht rein geschüttet." Wie konnte er nur so eiskalt und ruhig lügen. Sie wusste doch, dass er...Harry hatte sich umgedreht und hielt ein Fläschchen hoch. Es war voll. Wie konnte es voll sein? Es war genau das Fläschchen, kein Zweifel.

Ihr war sofort klar, was Harry getan hatte, sie brauchte seine Erklärung nicht. Wie konnte er nur? Aber gut, vielleicht würde das Rons Laune bessern. Die letzten Tage war er nicht zum Aushalten gewesen. Ein übertriebener Beschützungsinstikt für seine kleine Schwester (als ob sie das nötig hätte), schlechte Leistungen im Quidditch und die vielen Hausaufgaben. Gründe gab es genug oder eher: Rechtfertigungsversuche für Rons Verhalten.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Ron über sie her fiel. „Du hast heute Morgen Felix Felicis in Rons Saft getan, deshalb hat er alles gehalten." Dieser Hohn in der schrecklich imitierten Stimme...was hatte sie ihm getan?

„Siehst Du! Ich schaffe es ganz ohne Hilfe, meine Tore sauber zu halten, Hermine!" Er marschierte aus der Umkleide.

Das saß. Hermine taumelte etwas, als Rons Schritte leiser wurden. Ob er wusste, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte?

„Wollen wir dann hoch zur Party?" Party? Party? Sah sie so aus?

„Geh Du doch!" 'Ich bleibe hier und versuche meine Tränen zu verbergen...' Zu spät. „Ron macht mich im Moment einfach krank, was habe ich ihm eigentlich getan?" Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Sie machte es nur schlimmer. Weg hier einfach nur weg.

Sie rannte auf das dunkle Gelände. 'Jetzt reiß Dich zusammen. Lass Dich nicht so gehen. Beherrsche Dich!' Sie wischte energisch die Tränen weg, richtete sich auf und ging mit dem Gedanken, dass Ron bei der Feier mit ein paar Butterbieren vielleicht besser gelaunt war, zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie vor dem Fetten Dame stand, hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, einfach auf Ron zuzugehen und ihn zu beglückwünschen und ihn ohne Vorwarnung zu umarmen. Zugegeben, der Plan war nicht sehr gut, aber er würde wirken.

Sie bewegte sich durch die Massen ihrer Mitschüler, ihre Blicke suchten Ron. Aber den einzigen Rotschopf, den sie sah, war Ginny. Kurz überlegte sie, zu Ginny zu gehen und...NEIN!

Nein, das war ein schlechter Scherz. Das bildete sie sich ein. Ganz sicher...nicht.

Die Sekunden, in denen sie auf dieses Schauspiel, öffentlich in einer Ecke des Raumes ausgetragen, blickte, tickten unaufhörlich weiter und wurden zu einer kleinen Ewigkeit und ihr Fluchtimpuls machte sich selbstständig. Kurz vor dem Porträt, an dem sie vor wenigen Momenten noch einen guten Einfall hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, doch der Schmerz verstärkte sich nur noch mehr.

Weg, laufen, einfach weg, laufen, Schritt für Schritt, weglaufen vor der Angst in die Leere von dem Schock, einfach irgendwie weg und versuchen zu überleben.

Eine Tür. Ein dunkler Raum. Egal.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, bereit, alles kurz und klein zu hexen. Sie schwang ihn und eine Schar kleiner, gelber Vögel erschien, wie aus dem Nichts. Der erste Zauber, der ihr eingefallen war.

Ihre Wut verpuffte, ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Dafür breitete sich das Gefühl der Leere in ihr aus. Er hatte doch nicht wirklich...

Hermine ließ sich auf das Pult hinter ihr nieder und weinte stumm.

Die Tür ging auf und Harry schaute vorsichtig in den Raum. Was tat er hier? Er sollte sie in Ruhe lassen. Auch wenn es schwierig war, versuchte sie ihre Fassade aufzubauen. „Oh hallo Harry. Ich bin nur am Üben."

Nur am Üben...eine Ausrede, die nicht schlechter hätte sein können. Harry durchschaute das doch sofort. Und plötzlich sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, sie konnte die Worte nicht zurückhalten und sie wollte es auch nicht mehr.

„Ron scheint sich auf dem Fest ja bestens zu amüsieren." Es war nicht fair gegenüber Harry, doch der Gedanke verschwand, geblendet durch ihren eigenen Schmerz. „Tu nicht so, als hättest Du ihn nicht gesehen, er hat es ja nicht gerade verheimlicht." Ein paar weitere Tränen fanden den Weg ihr Gesicht hinab.

„Was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn Du Dean mit Ginny siehst?" Die Frage war ernst gemeint und doch konnte sie sehen, wie Harry innerlich zusammenfuhr, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie Bescheid wusste. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an...

Die Tür flog auf und Ron und Lavender torkelten, eng umschlungen hinein. Lavender sah sich um und machte „Uups" und verschwand. Ron starrte verwirrt in den Raum, vermied es aber Hermine anzusehen. „Hi Harry, habe mich gewundert, wo Du steckst."

Wie konnte er nur? Sie ignorieren? Wie konnte er...

Sie handelte ohne nachzudenken, ohne zu planen, ohne zu entscheiden.

„Oppugno!"

Ron schrie unverständliche Sachen und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine ließ sich auf das Pult neben Harry sinken, unfähig einen Gedanken zu fassen, unfähig vernünftig zu handeln. Harry legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Es fühlt sich genauso an."

Später am Abend lag Hermine in ihrem Bett mit dem Rücken zu Wand. Durch den Spalt ihn ihren Vorhängen konnte sie Lavenders Bett sehen. Es war leer. Hermine wurde übel. Sie drehte sich um, starrte die Wand an und hoffte, dass sie nur geträumt hatte. Dass sie aufwachen würde und alles in Ordnung sei. Doch sie wachte nicht auf und fiel mit Rons Gesicht vor ihren Augen in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

**Anmerkung:**  
Ja, ich bekenne mich schuldig, Buch und Film durcheinander gemixt zu haben. Aber ich fand die Szene im Film mit dieser Frage und Harrys Antwort so perfekt (auf Englisch natürlich noch viel besser), dass ich es mit eingebunden habe.  
Bis zum nächten Kapitel :)


	3. Was wäre wenn?

**Was wäre wenn...?**

Hermine stand auf dem Gang vor dem Krankenflügel. Es war etwa fünf Uhr am Nachmittag. Oder vielleicht auch schon sechs Uhr, sie wusste es nicht genau und es war ihr auch egal. Ihr war eigentlich alles egal, seit sie vom Frühstück wiedergekommen war und Professor McGonagall sah, wie sie mit Ginny sprach und mitbekommen hatte, dass Ron hinter den Türen lag, vor denen sie nun stand.

Am Anfang war sie völlig durcheinander. Was machte Ron im Krankenflügel und warum hatte man Ginny benachrichtigt? Musste das nicht heißen, dass es mehr war, als ein ausgeschlagener Zahn? Aber ihr hatte ja keiner Beschied gegeben, also warum sollte sie sich einmischen? Aber es war Ron, verdammt! Sie war auf gut Glück zum Krankenflügel gerannt, wo sie Harry und Ginny vorgefunden hatte, die ihr bereitwillig Antworten auf ihre nicht gestellten Fragen lieferten.

Aber die Antworten halfen Hermine nicht weiter. Nichts von dem, was die beiden erzählt hatten, erklärte, warum ein gesunder Mensch einfach zusammenbrach und mit dem stärksten magischen Heilmittel gerettet werden musste. Und nichts von dem, was die beiden die letzten Stunden als Spekulation in den Raum gestellt hatten, ergab einen Sinn.

Was hatte sie sich nicht alles anhören müssen. Von „Der Met war verdorben" und „Es war gar nicht der Met, sondern was anderes" über „Der Liebestrank von Fred und George ist giftig" oder „Das Gift war für Harry", bis hin zu „Slughorn steht unter dem Imperius-Fluch" oder gar „Slughorn ist ein Todesser".

Das war doch alles unwichtig, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie nicht wussten, wie es Ron ging, da sich Madame Pomfrey strikt weigerte, irgendwen hineinzulassen. Gleich, wie unfair und herablassend sich Ron die letzten Wochen verhalten hatte; der Gedanke daran, dass Ron hinter diesen Türen gegen den Tod kämpfte, bedrückte sie mehr, als sie es Harry und Ginny gegenüber zugeben würde.

Was wäre, wenn er starb? Seit dem ersten Quidditchspiel hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet. Sie waren sich aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte sie mehrfach bloßgestellt und über sie gelacht. Auch sie war nicht engelsgleich lieb und nett gewesen, sondern hatte alle Register gezogen, um ihn spüren zu lassen, wie weh es ihr tat, wenn er mit Lavender knutschte. Und wenn er jetzt starb? Es war Monate her, dass sie zueinander freundlich gewesen waren. Mit welchem Gedanken an sie würde er sterben?

Sie versuchte sich auf den Boden der Realität zurückzuholen. 'Er wird nicht sterben. Male Salazar Slytherin nicht an die Wand, wenn er noch nicht in Aktion tritt.' Doch sie konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln. Und das Gerede von Harry und Ginny half nicht dabei, sich besser zu fühlen. Am liebsten würde sie ihnen an die Gurgel springen, sie packen und schütteln und ihnen ins Gesicht schreien, dass sie sich um ihren Ron sorgen sollten und die Verschwörungstheorie auf später verschieben könnten. Aber sie stand still in dem Türbogen, presste die Lippen zusammen und sagte kein Wort.

Als Madame Pomfrey ihnen endlich allen gestattete einzutreten, waren Tage vergangen, jedenfalls kam es Hermine so vor. Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür, bevor die anderen überhaupt realisiert hatten, dass sie Ron nun endlich sehen konnten.

Da lag er. In dem einzigen belegten Bett, ins gleißende Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne getaucht. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl an Rons Kopfende und hörte Madame Pomfrey zu, die erklärte, dass Ron in ein paar Wochen wieder gesund sei und er nun viel Ruhe brauche.

Den letzten Teil schienen Harry und Ginny nicht verstanden zu haben, denn sie redeten weiter. Auch Fred und George, die zehn Minuten später dazustießen, taten ihr Redebedürfnis kund und wärmten die Theorien von vorhin nocheinmal auf.

Hermine hörte nicht hin, stütze ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und sah nur zu Ron. Er lag völlig regungslos in seinem Bett. Die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, mit abstehenden, roten Haaren und den üblichen 47 Sommersprossen.

_Sein Gesicht verschwamm kurz vor ihren Augen und eine Träne kullerte ihr Gesicht hinab. Sie wischte sie weg und schaute zu den anderen. Sie hatten nichts bemerkt. Eigentlich war es ihr auch nicht wichtig, ob sie es merkten und so nahm sie Rons Hand. Als hätte sie einen Reflex ausgelöst, flackerten seine Augen und er schaute sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss. Noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, ob sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte, schien auch der Rest von Rons Körper wach zu werden. Die Hand, die sie hielt, schloss sich um ihre und sein Kopf rollte auf die Seite, als würde er sich ihr zu wenden. Er begann etwas zu murmeln. „Her Mi Ne...Herm Ine...Lie Be Her.."_

Mit einem Krachen flog die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Hermine erwachte, als Hagrid zu ihnen kam und große Schlammspuren hinterließ.

Warum hatten Träume nur die Angewohnheit nicht real zu sein?


	4. Die Beerdigung

**Die Beerdigung**

„Dumbledore gehörte ohne jeden Zweifel zum Geistesadel der magischen Gesellschaft."

Na sicher. Damit hatte sie gerechnet. Eine Lobhudelung folgt auf die nächste Großleistung folgt auf den nächsten Superlativ. Was auch immer der kleine Mann im Frack dort vorne sagte; es wurde Dumbledore alles nicht gerecht und die Rede hätte ihm sicher nicht gefallen. Kein „Haut rein!", kein „Krimskams!", kein „Husch, Husch" und kein „Ein Troll, eine Vettel und ein irischer Kobold gehen zusammen in die Kneipe" Aber leider war es zu spät für ihn, die magische High Society darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

Diese schrie in diesem Moment auf, als weiße Flammen um Dumbledores Sarg aufzüngelten und sie ein großes, weißes Mahnmal für ihn am See brannten.

Ein weiteres Mal schrien sie, als einige Zentaurenpfeile über den See flogen. Hätte doch einer Umbridge erwischt, die Bedrückung mimend in der ersten Reihe saß. Das hätte der ganzen Zeremonie einen positiven Beigeschmack gegeben, der so eindeutig fehlte.

Hermine saß auf ihrem Platz. Immer wieder liefen ihr Tränen das Gesicht hinab. Es war so endgültig. Nichts war so endgültig, wie eine Beerdigung, fand sie. Nichts machte ihr deutlicher, dass sie Dumbledore nie wieder vor sich stehen sehen würde. Dass selbst ein Mann wie er irgendwann starb.

Sie stand von dem Stuhl auf, schirmte das Sonnenlicht mit der Hand ab und versuchte ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Erfolglos. Sie schaute auf und sah Harry und Ginny, wie sie vom See weg gingen und etwas entfernt stehen blieben und redeten. Sie wusste, was sie sagten. Harry hatte ihr vorher erzählt, was er tun wollte. Und obwohl sie ihren besten Freund irgendwie verstand, war sie doch etwas betrübt. Schließlich waren Harry und Ginny erst ein paar Wochen zusammen und sie selbst hatte ja gewissermaßen Mitschuld.

Sie setzte einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung des Sees und knickte mit dem Fuß um. Sie taumelte etwas, doch bevor sie sich fangen konnte, fand sie sich in langen, sommersprossigen Armen wieder. Sie drehte sich um und blickte Ron nur an. Ohne ein Wort zog er sie in eine herzliche Umarmung und sie ließ sich fallen, weinte, weil sie die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte und nicht wollte und spürte seine Hand in ihren Haaren, bedacht darauf, ihr Trost zu geben, den sie dankend annahm.

Sie schloss die Augen, das Gesicht an seiner Schulter und hasste sich ein wenig für den Gedanken, den Moment zu genießen, wo sie doch um Dumbledore beraubt waren worden.

_Ron richtete sie auf und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Wieder ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich zum See. Sie gingen langsam Hand in Hand und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als nie anzukommen, nie stehen zu bleiben, nie seine Hand loszulassen. Die Sonne schien auf sie herab, spiegelte sich im See und ließ die ganze Landschaft funkeln. Im Schatten der Bäume, in denen die Zentauren verschwunden waren, blieb er stehen und ohne Vorwarnung gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Und fast wollte sie vor Freude schreien, dass die Welt sie hörte, dass sie glücklich war._

Sie erwachte aus ihrem Tagtraum und der Schmerz der Realität und des verschwundenen Traums fielen über sie her. 'Ich darf doch wohl noch träumen', wollte sie sich selbst entgegenschleudern. 'Träumen darfst Du, aber bedenke, wie schmerzhaft das Erwachen ist.'

Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre Stirn, auf denen ein paar Tränen von Ron ihren Weg zu Boden suchten und stellte sich vor, sie würde die Spur seiner Lippen nachziehen. Sie wollte sich wieder in einen Tagtraum flüchten, doch da sah sie Harry mit dem Minister, in einer Haltung, die nicht gerade friedfertig wirkte. Sie seufzte und ging in ihre Richtung. Sie wollte Harry beistehen. Aber vor allem das Grab hinter sich lassen...und ihren Traum.


	5. Dancing in the Dark

**Dancing in the Dark**

„Er kippte dann immer eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey, rannte auf die Tanzfläche, raffte seinen Umhang und fing an, sich Blumen aus dem..."  
„Klingt ja nach einem richtigen Charmeur."  
„Er hat nie geheiratet, warum auch immer."  
„Das überrascht mich jetzt!" Also wirklich. Sie sollte sich über wirklich gar nichts bei den Weasleys wundern; bei der Verwandtschaft und den Genen.

Hermine stand am Zelteingang in der Sonne und schaute in das fast vollständig gefüllte Zelt. Die Zeremonie würde wohl in einer halben Stunde beginnen. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen weiteren, einzelnen Hochzeitsgast, der auf sie zu kam. Aber, Moment, war das nicht... Er war es. Bei Merlin, was tat er hier?

„Du siehst wunderbar aus.", begrüßte er sie.  
„Viktor? Ich wusste nicht, dass Du...Himmel, schön Dich zu sehen, wie geht es Dir?" Warum bei Merlins Umhang war Viktor hier? Eine Frage, die Ron sich anscheinend auch stellte.  
„Was tust Du denn hier?"  
„Fleur hat mich eingeladen."

Hatte sie das? Nachdem, was er ihr im Irrgarten unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluchs angetan hatte? Eine sonderbare Entscheidung, und wenn es nach Hermine gegangen wäre, hätte sie anders gehandelt, allein schon um den Eifersuchtsanfall Rons zu verhindern.

Harry führte Viktor ins Zelt. Ron starrte ihnen mit wütendem Blick hinterher und ihr war klar, dass es nach seinem Willen keinen freien Platz für Viktor geben würde.

Während sie mit den anderen in das Zelt ging, versuchte Hermine weiterhin das plötzliche Erscheinen Viktors zu verarbeiten. Ja klar, sie war damals mit ihm zusammen gewesen und sie hatte danach Briefkontakt gehabt. Aber seit einem Jahr hatten beide voneinander nichts gehört und Hermine hatte ihn als vergangene Jugenderinnerung verdrängt. Jugenderinnerung...sie wurde langsam alt, dachte sie und musste innerlich lächeln, obwohl ihr klar war, dass sie für ihre Zukunft mehr ihres Erwachsenen-Ichs brauchte und ihre Jugend wohl mehr oder minder Vergangenheit war. Traurig, aber wahr.

Sie setzte sich zu Harry und Ron. Beide tuschelten und Rons Ohren waren immer noch rot. Ein wenig lächerlich war sein Verhalten ja schon. Auf der anderen Seite war seine Eifersucht ein wunderschönes Zeichen. Ein Zeichen, dass er sie zu begehren schien. Wie damals in ihrem vierten Jahr. Es war ihr zu dieser Zeit nicht ganz bewusst gewesen, aber anscheinend war Ron damals auch schon an ihr interessiert. Seit damals hatte er diese Einstellung auch glücklicherweise besser zur Schau gestellt. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen war Ron ein richtiger Gentleman gewesen. Er tröstete sie, wenn sie traurig war. Er machte ihr Komplimente. Er war verständnisvoll, nett und hatte seinen Zynismus besser unter Kontrolle als sonst.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als aus den goldenen Ballons um sie herum Musik ertönte und Fleur den Mittelgang entlang schritt. Sie lächelte und wirkte überglücklich, so glücklich, dass sie allen Anwesenden ein Stück ihres Glücks abzugeben schien.

Während die Zeremonie ihren Lauf nahm, erwischte sich Hermine immer wieder dabei, wie sie sich ihre eigene Hochzeit ausmalte – irgendwann in ferner Zukunft.

Wenig später saß sie mit Harry, Ron und Luna an einem Tisch. Als Luna aufstand, um alleine zur Musik zu tanzen, ließ sich Viktor auf den nun leeren Stuhl nieder. Rons Mine verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und seine Ohren liefen wieder rot an. Er stand auf und einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Hermine, ob er Viktor so offen zeigen wollte, dass er nichts von dessen Gesellschaft hielt. Doch er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf.

Sie folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Ron lächelte, verbeugte sich halb und legte seine eine Hand auf ihr Taille, während die andere ihre Hand nahm. Und sie tanzten. Sie tanzten einfach. Sie hatte noch nie mit ihm getanzt. Das letzte Mal war es Viktor gewesen, doch das war Vergangenheit. Ron war die Gegenwart, Ron war das hier und jetzt. Und ihm hier und jetzt hatte sie Spaß. Sie war mit Ron auf der Tanzfläche und war glücklich, jeder Gedanke an Mad Eye oder die ungewisse Zukunft verwischt.

_Ein neues Lied begann, der Rhythmus viel langsamer als zuvor und ohne nachzudenken, lehnte sich Hermine an Rons Schulter und ließ sich langsam wogend von ihm führen._

_Langsam manövrierte er sie zum Rand der goldenen Tanzfläche und darüber hinweg in die dunkle Leere, wo die Musik und die Gespräche der Gesellschaft nur leise zu hören waren. „Ich werde diese Nacht nie vergessen", murmelte Ron in ihr linkes Ohr. Sie sah auf und ohne Vorwarnung fanden sich seine Lippen auf ihren. Und sie wollte es und erwiderte den Kuss, wollte nicht, dass der Moment verschwand, wollte dass er blieb, wollte Ron nicht loslassen und nie die Wärme seiner Lippen verlieren. _

_Ron löste den Kuss, hielt sie aber weiter fest in den Armen.  
_„_Du weißt, worauf Du Dich einlässt, oder? Du weißt, wie die Zukunft aussehen wird?"  
Ja, das wusste sie und sie nickte.  
_„_Ich habe ein wenig Angst.", gestand Ron. „Pass auf mich auf, okay?"  
Wieder nickte sie nur und hielt ihn. Sie schloss die Augen, um den Moment zu versiegeln. Eine kleine Ewigkeit später, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, standen sie wieder am Rand der Tanzfläche._

„Ich hole uns was zu trinken. Warte hier." Und weg war er. Sie sah ihm nach, doch konnte ihn nach wenigen Sekunden in der Menge der Hexen und Zauberer nicht mehr ausmachen. Sie schaute sich um. Viktor lief eilig aus dem Zelteingang, Harry unterhielt sich mit Dodge, Ginny tanzte mit Luna. Sie ging zu Harry, mehr weil ihre Beine sie nicht mehr lange tragen würden, als dass sie wirklich Interesse hatte, Harrys zweifelnde Stimmung zu teilen. „Harry, alles okay mit Dir?"

Doch in diesem Augenblick fiel ein weißer Luchs ins Zelt und Kingsleys Patronus sprach mit tiefer Stimme.  
„Das Ministerium ist gefallen, Scrimgeour ist tot. Sie kommen."

Als ob sie darauf gewartet hätte, lief in Hermine eine Automatik an. Sie langte nach Harry Arm, schleifte in quer durch das Zelt, auf der Suche nach ihrem Ron. Sie fand ihn, fasste ihn an der Hand und disapparierte.

Sie tat, was sie Ron versprochen hatte. Sie passte auf ihn auf.


	6. Eristweg!

**Eristweg!**

„Oh, Du bist sicher? Also schön, dann mache ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um sie. Für Euch beide ist ja alles in Ordnung, wo Eure Eltern doch außer Gefahr sind..."

„Meine Eltern sind tot!"

„Und meine könnten das auch bald sein!"

„Dann GEH!"

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, was sie dort vor sich sah und hörte. Harry und Ron hatten sich früher nie angeschrien, sie waren ja nicht mal oft verschiedener Meinung gewesen. Aber spätestens seit der Krieg wieder begonnen hatte, war es häufiger vorgekommen. Wegen Ginny, wegen fehlender Nahrung...dass sie sich nicht zusammenreißen konnten. Es war erstaunlich, was der Krieg mit Menschen machen konnte, dachte sie.

Doch sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als beide nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen. Sie war schneller. „Protego!". Ein Schutzschild breitete sich zwischen ihr und Harry auf der einen Seite und Ron auf der anderen aus.

Was waren die Beiden kindisch-rebellisch. So unüberlegt und impulsiv. Besser sie intervenierte, bevor die Dinge aus dem Ruder liefen und sie Dingen tun würden, die sie sich nachher wieder verzeihen mussten.

Harrys Stimme war plötzlich wieder ruhig. „Lass den Horkrux hier." Natürlich, als ob Ron gehen würde. Doch verdammt, Ron zog sich tatsächlich die Kette mit dem schweren Medaillon vom Hals und warf sie in einen Sessel.

Er wandte sich zu ihr. „Und was machst Du?"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Bleibst Du, oder was?"

Bitte was? Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Wollte er wirklich gehen? Und stellte er sie wirklich vor die Wahl? Er tat es.

Was sollte sie denn tun? Sie wollte nicht, dass Ron ging, wollte nicht, dass er nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Aber mit ihm zu gehen, würde heißen, Harry allein zu lassen. Und es würde heißen, sich gegen den ursprünglichen Plan zu stellen, die Horkruxe zu suchen, um Voldemorts Herrschaft zu stoppen. Von ihrer Entscheidung hing womöglich ab, ob diese Geschichte je positiv enden würde. Sie musste sich entscheiden zwischen ihrem persönlichen Glück und dem größeren Wohl (welch Ironie! Sie stand vor der gleichen Entscheidung wie Dumbledore damals.)

„Ich...Ja, ja, ich bleibe. Ron, wir haben gesagt, wir gehen mit Harry, wir haben gesagt, wir helfen."

Sein Gesicht gefror. „Ich verstehe schon, Du entscheidest Dich für ihn."

Was? Für Harry? Nein!

„Ron, nein – bitte – komm zurück, komm zurück!"

Doch Ron war aus dem Zelt gestürmt. Sie rannte ihm hinterher, prallte jedoch an ihrem eigenen Schildzauber ab. Sie entfernte ihn und rannte in die Nacht hinaus. Ihre Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Sie hatte Bauchschmerzen, ihr wurde übel und die Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht und vermischten sich mit dem weiter fallenden Regen.

„RON!"

Keine Antwort.

„ROOON!"

Keine Antwort, kein Geräusch außer dem tosenden Wind und dem Regen, der unaufhörlich vom Himmel fiel, gar nichts.

„Ron, komm zurück, bitte!"

_'Ich brauche Dich doch...'_

„Ron, bitte!"

_'Du darfst nicht einfach gehen..'_

„Ron!"

_'Ich liebe Dich, reicht das nicht...'_

Sie rannte durch die Bäume um das Zelt herum. Doch von Ron war jede Spur verschwunden. Der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder und während sie zum Zelt zurück trottete, wurde sie sich der Realität schrecklich bewusst.

„Eristweg...disappariert!" Mehr Worte fand sie nicht, als Harry sie fragend anschaute.

Sie warf sich in einen Sessel und begann zu weinen. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, was eben passiert war. Ihr Ron war einfach verschwunden, mächtig wütend auf Harry und sie selbst. Sie begriff nicht, warum. Sie hatte ihm vorher nichts angemerkt, was einen solchen Ausbruch gerechtfertigt hätte.

Sicher, er hatte sich das ein oder andere Mal halblaut bei ihr beschwert, weil er diese, für ihn langsam sinnlose, Reise nicht weiterführen wollte. Aber das war doch nicht ernst gemeint, oder doch? Musste es wohl, so wie sein Abgang gerade ausgefallen war. Trug sie vielleicht sogar eine Mitschuld, weil sie den Ernst der Lage nicht rechtzeitig erkannt hatte?

Ihr war immer noch übel. Sie stand völlig unter Schock. Sie nahm nichts um sich herum wahr, nahm nicht wahr, dass Harry ihr Decken über gelegt hatte, nahm nicht wahr, dass er sich in sein Bett legte.

Sie stellte sich vor, das Prasseln des Regens wären Schritte und jeder davon war ein Schritt Rons zurück zu ihr. Sie stellte sich vor, der Wind wäre seine Hand, und er würde an ihrem Zelt ziehen, um wieder herein zu kommen.

Sie rollte sich fester in dem Sessel zusammen und weinte. Weinte einfach nur, weil sie zu nichts anderem im Stande war.

In dieser Nacht schlief sie nicht. In dieser Nacht träumte sie auch nicht. Sie hoffte.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Das ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Zwischen diesem hier und dem Letzten liegt einige Zeit. Ihr werdet ja sehen.  
Danke für die Rückmeldungen und bis zum letzten Kapitel.


	7. Hold On

**Hold on**

Es war vorbei! Tatsächlich vorbei. Die Horkruxe zerstört, Voldemort tot und entmachtet. Die herrschende Feierstimmung war angebracht. Jedenfalls auf der einen Seite. Die andere Seite war in diesem Moment sicher genauso präsent. Über fünfzig Opfer, ein allumfassender Schockzustand und ein zerstörtes Hogwarts.

Was hatte sie innerhalb der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden alles durchgemacht, überlegte Hermine? Sie hatte sich in Bellatrix verwandelt, sie war in Gringotts eingebrochen, sie war, mit Brandnarben übersät, auf einem Drachen quer durch England geflogen. Sie war nach Hogsmeade appariert und hatte die halbe DA wiedergesehen. Ohne wirkliche Pause hatte sie der größte Zaubererschlacht seit Jahrhunderten beigewohnt, die Kammer des Schreckens betreten und Ron zum erste Mal geküsst. Kurz darauf hatte sie ihren besten Freund tot in Hagrids Armen liegen sehen und erleben dürfen, wie Harry dennoch Voldemort das Leben aushauchen konnte, und nach einem letzten Gespräch mit dem Porträt von Albus Dumbledore, mit einen Sandwich von Kreacher in den ziemlich zerstörten Gryffindor-Schlafsaal verschwunden war.

Jetzt saß sie in der Großen Halle. Umringt von vielen Schülern, Eltern, Widerstandskämpfern, Lehrern und Grawp, der ab und zu durch die zersprungenen Fenster schaute. Zwischen Ginny und Ron, knieten sie alle zu Freds Füßen, dessen Tod sie noch nicht wirklich realisiert hatten.

Es erschien ihr alles so unwirklich. Innerhalb weniger Stunden hatten die Todesser Hogwarts dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, unzählige Familien auseinander gerissen, und wofür? Dafür, dass sie jetzt gefangen waren, keinen Anführer mehr hatten und in Zukunft wohl nicht mehr so viele Freiheiten haben dürften.

Hermine war traumatisiert. Sie hatte heute zu viele Morde miterlebt, hatte zu viele Leichen über das Gelände getragen, hatte zu viel Blut fließen sehen.

Sie versuchte sich an den einzigen Dingen festzuhalten, die hell aus diesem Sumpf des Traumas herausstachen. Das waren der Sieg über Voldemort und natürlich Ron.

Sie hatte während der Schlacht einfach Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht und ihm auf ihre Weise klargemacht, was sie an ihm hatte. Ohne zu überlegen, in einer traumgleichen Affekthandlung, hatte sie ihn einfach geküsst. Und sie hatte gespürt, dass er das selbe empfand, wie sie. Er hatte den Kuss erwidert und auch Harry gegenüber verteidigt, der den Zeitpunkt ihres Liebesgeständnis für unpassend hielt. 'Entschuldigen Sie, Mr Potter. Ein gewonnenes Quidditchspiel war gerade nicht verfügbar.'

Doch nun war sie hier und betrauerte Fred mit den Weasleys und die Weasleys. Ginny stand auf und verließ die Halle. Hermine dachte bei sich, dass sie wohl Harry Gesellschaft leisten wollte und sie war sich sicher, dass Ginny die einzige war, die Harry momentan als Gesellschaft akzeptieren würde. Sonst wollte er nur eins: schlafen.

Sie konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Seit der Verwandlung in Bellatrix hatte sie nicht geschlafen, ihr Kopf dröhnte und innerlich schrie sie nach Entspannung.

_Sie legte sich auf den Hallenboden und zog Ron mit sich. Ihren Köpfe berührten sich und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihrer beiden Gedanken schneller in des anderen Kopf wanderten, als in ihren Verstand._

_'Lass es vorbei sein, Ron, bitte.'_

_'Es wird vorbei sein, sehr bald.'_

_'Wie soll es weiter gehen? Ich fühle mich zerrissen. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter.'_

_'Halt Dich an mir fest, wenn Dein Leben Dich zerreißt. Halt Dich an mir fest, wenn Du nicht mehr weiter weißt.'_

_'Fred ist tot.'_

_ '...'_

_'Aber Harry lebt.'_

_'Ja.'_

_'Wir leben.'_

_'Zum Glück.'_

_'Ich liebe Dich.'_

_'Ich liebe Dich auch.'_

_'Was wird aus uns?'_

_'Mehr, als ich mir je hätte vorstellen können und besser, als es ist.'_

_'Was wird aus Hogwarts?'_

_'Das wird schon.'_

_'Danke. Lass mich die Illusion genießen, dass alles gut wird, dass wir heil aus dieser Situation heraus kommen. Dass wir einander haben.'_

Sie erwachte, als Ron ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.  
„Es gibt Essen und McGonagall hat ein paar Betten in einem Klassenzimmer organisiert. Das wäre bequemer, als hier auf dem Fußboden, nicht wahr?"  
„Danke, Ron!"

Innerlich hoffte sie darauf, dass ihr Traum bald Zukunft war.  
Dass wirklich alles gut sein würde.

**Anmerkung:  
**Wir ihr sicher bemerkt habt, habe ich ein Zitat von Revolverheld geklaut und eingebunden. Nur als Quellenangabe.

* * *

**Nachwort**

So siehts aus.

_Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen_, möchte man sagen, doch erstens ist die Redewendung ziemlich bekloppt und zweitens entspricht sie angesichts des letzten Kapitels nicht der Wahrheit.

Aber immerhin. Ron und Hermine sind da, wo sie schon im 6. Jahr hätten sein können. Das heißt für mich: Ende im Gelände.  
Hermine darf natürlich weiterhin träumen, aber an Ron sollten die Träume nicht mehr scheitern.

Ich bedanke für die Rückmeldungen, die Mails, die hübschen Aufrufzahlen und die Akzeptanz. Die Fanfiction bedeutet mir wegen der Handlung und der Aussage sehr viel. Deswegen noch einmal Danke.

Wenn ihr noch was findet, wie etwa Rechtschreibfehler, oder ihr einfach eine Review hinterlassen wollt:  
Der "Review-this-chapter"-Button wurde gerade neu designt :)

routerf


End file.
